gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Robb Stark (GoT)
King Robb Stark, popularly referred to as "the Young Wolf", was the eldest son of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell and his wife, Lady Catelyn Tully of Riverrun. He was the older brother of Sansa, Arya, Bran, Castifer and Rickon Stark, and cousin (believed to be half-brother) of Jon Snow. He also adopted a direwolf, whom he named Grey Wind. Robb inherited his father's responsibilities as Lord of Winterfell after Eddard's death at the Battle of the Blackwater, and was later appointed the new Warden of the North to his childhood friend and brother-in-law King Daveth I Baratheon. Robb served as one of Daveth's top generals in the Stag Sedition; yet although both were evenly matched in tactical prowess, they often disagreed due to various political differences. After Daveth's death and Joffrey Baratheon's ascension to the Iron Throne, Robb's relationship with the Crown quickly deteriorated when Joffrey continued to mock and greatly antagonize House Stark. Finally having had enough and learning of Joffrey's true parentage, Robb formally re-established the North's independence from the realm and was proclaimed the new King in the North and King of the Trident by his bannermen - the first in nearly 300 years since his ancestor Torrhen Stark bent the knee to Aegon the Conqueror. Biography Background Robb was the eldest child of Lady Catelyn and Lord Eddard Stark. Eddard was the head of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell, and Lord Paramount of the North, one of the constituent regions of the Seven Kingdoms. The Starks rule the region from their seat of Winterfell. Eddard was also the Warden of the North to King Robert Baratheon.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Stark entry Robb was born at Riverrun and raised at Winterfell. His father left his mother the morning after their wedding to fight in Robert's Rebellion and did not return until after Robb was born. Robb was also fostered at King's Landing for three years earlier in his life along with Castifer and at Daveth's behest, Jon. Robb Stark was likely named after Robert Baratheon. He had three younger trueborn brothers, Castifer, Bran and Rickon with which he had great relationships with, and two sisters, Sansa and Arya. Robb also had a "bastard half-brother" Jon Snow with whom Robb shared a close relationship. Jon is actually his cousin by blood as he is the child of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. Robb was also close to his father's ward Theon Greyjoy and Robert's eldest son Daveth Baratheon, whom he counted as his best friend outside of the family.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Stark - Robb Stark entry He had been trained from childhood to wield a sword and wear armor by Winterfell's Master-at-Arms Ser Rodrik Cassel and was highly proficient with both for his young age. He lived at Winterfell with his family. Season 1 Robb, 17, attends the execution of Will, a deserter from the Night's Watch, by his father Eddard Stark. On their way home with Theon, Jon, Castifer and Bran, they find a litter of newborn direwolf pups. Robb is surprised that there are any direwolves south of the Wall. When their father says they can keep the pups, Robb adopts one of them as his own, naming him Grey Wind. He welcomes King Robert Baratheon to Winterfell with the rest of his family. He helps his mother maintain discipline during the feast, removing his sister Arya when she starts flicking food at Sansa, despite his amusement. Robb displays an antipathy toward Joffrey from the start, noting that he is a "right royal prick", whilst also, with Castifer and Jon warmly welcomes Daveth whom they haven't seen in over nine years."Winter is Coming" Bran is left comatose in a fall, and because of his father's departure for Bran is left comatose in a fall, and because of his father's and brother Castifer's departure for King's Landing and his mother's refusal to leave an unconscious Bran's side, Robb must help Maester Luwin run the castle making new appointments to the castle's staff. When Catelyn and Ser Rodrik Cassel decide that threats from the Lannisters necessitate their departure for the capital, Robb is left in command of Winterfell."The Kingsroad" Aware that the Lannisters may be behind Bran's injury, Robb later greets Tyrion with hostility, only to be confused when Tyrion gives Bran a special saddle to help him ride."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" Robb visits a recovering Bran and has to tell him that he will never walk again. Bran says he would rather have died."Lord Snow" While taking Bran outside the castle to test his new saddle, Robb and Theon are talking about Robb's future plans, when they realize that Bran has wandered off. Bran has been taken hostage by a band of wildlings, but they are found by Robb who advances on them with a sword. One of the wildlings Stiv holds a knife to Bran's throat and makes Robb drop the sword. Theon kills Stiv with an arrow, which angers Robb as Bran could have been injured. Only one of the wildlings, Osha, is taken prisoner."A Golden Crown" Osha says that the greatest danger lies north of the Wall, from the White Walkers, not from the Lannisters in the south, but Robb disregards her warning."The Pointy End" Personality Robb had a keen sense of honor and justice, which he received from his father. He was fair, caring, and willing to do anything to keep his family safe. He was close with his siblings, particularly his half-brother Jon and his other trueborn brother Castifer, and shared mutually loving relationships with them all. Robb also regarded his father's ward Theon Greyjoy and best friend Daveth Baratheon as brothers to him. Unlike Roose Bolton, one of his central bannermen, Robb saw no reason for torture, cruelty, or unnecessary executions, and treated his prisoners of war well and justly. He did not wish for violence or war and did his best to limit the deaths and casualties on both sides. He also expended tremendous sympathies to innocent victims of war such as Martyn and Willem Lannister. Robb had a surprisingly keen mind for warfare and strategy, a trait that takes Tywin Lannister completely by surprise after being apart from Robb for so many years despite fighting for the same side during the Battle of the Blackwater. Tywin had originally fostered Robb when he was younger along with his other brothers Castifer and Jon at King's Landing. He taught them how to fight and strategise, traits which Tywin were professional at but after so many years, he was surprised that Robb still remembered his strategies. The Lannisters were quite surprised when Robb led a stunning surprise attack against Stannis Baratheon's forces to crush half of the Baratheon armies under Stannis. Tywin also did not expect Robb to have the determination to send hundreds of his own men to their deaths in a feint to the east. Sansa Stark mentions to Joffrey Baratheon that Robb is known to fight with his army's vanguard and commands his forces where the fighting is thickest. As such, Robb's tactical prowess and bravery in battle results in the Northerners seeing Robb as a larger than life figure and he is quickly known as the "Young Wolf" for his ferocity in battle. Robb's actions create lore throughout the Seven Kingdoms that tell tales of him riding his direwolf into battle and even transforming into a wolf himself. Tywin Lannister mentions to his war counsel at Harrenhal that Robb's men worship him and that he doubts Robb will lose unless drastic measures are taken to ensure this. Robb was very much his father's son, but this meant that he had not only his father's strengths, but also his father's weaknesses. Like Eddard, Robb lacked proper political skills and had a tendency to put honor before reason. He married a political nobody out of love, needlessly spurning a badly needed political alliance with the Freys. Robb also put honor before pragmatic political needs when he executed Lord Rickard Karstark for treason and murder, costing him the Karstark contingent from his army. Like most Northerners, Robb was more proficient as a warrior than as a politician. Much like his own father, Ned Stark, and the man he was named after, Robert Baratheon, Robb Stark was an excellent warrior and military commander but a poor politician. Roose Bolton viewed Robb as both arrogant and foolish, and Walder Frey considered Robb's title as the Young Wolf to be a show of pomposity. Despite this, Robb was overall viewed favorably as good man. He was mourned profusely by Sansa, Castifer, Jon, Daveth and Theon once they heard the news. Even Tyrion Lannister commented to Sansa that Robb seemed like a good man to him. Others high lords and ladies such as Stannis Baratheon, Olenna Tyrell and Randyll Tarly viewed the way Robb was murdered to have been absolutely detestable. Relationships with Other Characters Main: Robb and Talisa Stark Image gallery Jon, Bran and Robb.jpg|Robb and Jon Snow watching Bran practice archery in "Winter Is Coming". House_Stark_and_retainers.jpg|Robb and his family await the arrival of the king in "Winter is Coming". 9890b99e742e31c69fc3a10787277bf1.jpg|Robb spars with Daveth Baratheon. Robb_1x02.jpg|Robb says goodbye to Jon in "The Kingsroad". Robb Stark spots a fire.jpg|Robb spots a fire in "The Kingsroad". 1e725554b92f28d3171cd18403712f3c.jpg|Robb gives the order to rally the North's bannermen. Valar_Dohaeris_still_Rob_Stark.png|Promotional image of Robb in "Valar Dohaeris". Robb Warden of the North.jpg|Robb Stark was loyal to his brother-in-law as Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. Robb King in the North.jpg|Robb Stark rebels against Joffrey Baratheon and is declared King in the North by his bannermen. Robb at Riverrun.jpg|Robb at Riverrun. Robb red wedding.jpg|Robb attends his uncle's wedding. Robb sad.jpg|Robb mourns for Talisa in "The Rains of Castamere". Robb dies.jpg|Robb Stark is killed by Roose Bolton in "The Rains of Castamere". Robb no head.jpg|Robb's body is horrifically desecrated by the Freys in "Mhysa". Family tree Paternal *Ancestor(s): King Brandon "the Builder" Stark, King Brandon "the Breaker" Stark, King Dorren Stark, King Rickard Stark, King Rodrik Stark, Prince Karlon Stark, King Theon Stark, Osric Stark, King Torrhen Stark, Lord Cregan Stark, Brandon Snow *Great-Grandparent(s): Lord Edwyle Stark, Lady Morna Stark (née Locke) *Grandparent(s): Lord Rickard Stark, Lady Lyarra Stark *Father: Lord Eddard Stark *Uncle(s): Brandon Stark, Benjen Stark *Aunt(s): Lyanna Stark *Cousin(s): Jon Snow / Aegon Targaryen Maternal *Ancestor(s): Lord Edmyn Tully *Grandparent(s): Lord Hoster Tully, Lady Minisa Tully (née Whent) *Mother: Lady Catelyn Stark (née Tully) *Uncle(s): Lord Edmure Tully *Aunt(s): Lady Lysa Arryn (née Tully), Lady Roslin Tully (née Frey) *Great-Uncle(s): Ser Brynden Tully *Cousin(s): Lord Robin Arryn, Newborn Tully Quotes |-|Spoken by Robb Stark= :"There must always be a Stark in Winterfell. Until I return that will be you. You are not to leave the castle walls while we are gone, do you understand? Listen to Maester Luwin. Look after your little brother." ―Robb Stark to Bran Stark :"Castifer, my brother and best friend, I'm sad to see you go with father to King's Landing, I'll miss you brother. Take care of father for me will you? For winter is coming" :―Robb Stark to Castifer Stark as his father and brother leaves for the South :"I have known Daveth Baratheon for many years, and I can tell you this: Daveth is my friend - one I would gladly call my king. From this time until the end of time, House Stark will stand behind the Oathkeeper as my father did for King Robert! Ready your horses, for tomorrow... we ride south to King's Landing!" ―Robb declares support for Daveth Baratheon during the Stag Sedition :"The King Joffrey Baratheon is neither a true King, nor a true Baratheon. He's your bastard son. I can't believe this. You were like a second father to me Ser Jaime, after all that time being fostered at King's Landing. All the high lords of Westeros now know. Both my father and my friend learned the truth. Even with your reputation, Kingslayer, I never thought you'd actually conspire to kill your own nephew. Your son killed him so the world wouldn't learn who fathered him and you... you pushed my brother from a window because he saw you with the Queen." ―Robb Stark to Jaime Lannister :"From this time until the end of time, we are a free and independent kingdom." ―Robb Stark :"Tell your son Bran and Rickon's safety is paramount. And Theon... I want him brought to me alive. I want to look him in the eye and ask him 'Why?'... and then I will take his head myself!" —Robb Stark to Roose Bolton :"My king is dead. My father is dead. And the only parent I have left has no right to call anyone reckless." —Robb Stark to Catelyn Stark :"I wanted to draw the Mountain into the west, into our country where we could surround him and kill him. I wanted him to chase us, which he would have done because he is a mad dog without a strategic thought in his head. I could have that head on a spike by now. Instead, I have a mill." ―Robb Stark to his uncle Edmure Tully :"I've won every battle, but I'm losing this war." ―Robb Stark to his uncles Edmure and Brynden Tully :"If we take Tywin's castle from him, the lords of Westeros will realise he's not invincible. Take his home, take his gold, take his power." ―Robb Stark to Catelyn Stark :"My ladies, all men should keep their word, from the highborn to the lowest among us. I was pledged to marry one of you and I broke that vow. The fault is not with you, and any man would be lucky to have any one of you. I did what I did not to slight you, but because I loved another. I know these words cannot set right the wrong I have done to you and your house. I beg your forgiveness, and pledge to do all I can to make amends so the Freys of the Crossing and the Starks of Winterfell can once again be friends." ―Robb Stark to Walder Frey's daughters and granddaughters :"Mother..." —Robb's last words |-|Spoken about Robb Stark= :Cersei Lannister: "Robb Stark is a child." Tyrion Lannister: "So was Daveth, yet they've won every battle they've fought!" —Cersei Lannister discusses Robb with Tyrion Lannister :Castifer Stark: "I miss Robb, I can't believe he's dead, what your father did, I would never blame you for it. But I really miss Robb, I wish I could've been there for him. I failed him. I failed father." :Tytania Frey: "It wasn't your fault Cas. These things were out of your control and it wasn't because of you. I promise you, the traitors will see justice. And we'll do it together." :— Castifer Stark and Tytania Frey mourn Robb :Walder Frey: "Must have been torture following that stupid boy all over the country." Roose Bolton: "He ignored my advice at every turn. If he'd been a trifle less arrogant..." Walder Frey: "Calling himself 'The Young Wolf'? How's that for pomposity?! Well, here's to the Young Wolf! makes a mocking wolf howl." Roose Bolton: "Forever young." —Walder Frey and Roose Bolton gloat over Robb Stark's death :"You think I give a damn about what is or isn't right, what is or isn't necessary?! Neither of you understand the depths of my pain! I personally will see to it that their houses are destroyed root and stem... Walder Frey and Roose Bolton will pay for what they've done!" —Daveth Baratheon expresses grief and rage upon learning of Robb Stark's death :"Damned bastards... They shot an arrow at me. And Robb... Oh gods no. Robb, I heard what Roose Bolton did to him. He stabbed Robb... I will kill them all. I will kill them! What they've done, they broke the sacred laws of gods and men. And mother? Mother? Gods... Tytania, were you a part of this? You and your father? Are you going to kill me now? Was all of it just a sham? Our relationship? Answer me damn it!" :—Castifer Stark expressing confusion and anger after escaping the Red Wedding with Tytania. :"Those cowards. Couldn't face Robb like a man so they stabbed him in the back. They couldn't even give him an honorable death. Let him die fighting..." —Jon Snow to Gared Tutle :"The last time I saw him, I was in the courtyard at Winterfell. He said, "Next time I see you, you'll be all in black". I was jealous of Robb my whole life. The way my father looked at him, I wanted that. He was better than me at everything. Fighting, and hunting, and riding, and girls. Gods, the girls loved him. I wanted to hate him, but I never could." —Jon Snow mourns Robb Stark :"Both of you have to be smarter than father. Both of you need to be smarter than Robb. I loved them, I miss them, but they made stupid mistakes and they both lost their heads for it." ―Sansa Stark to Jon Snow and Castifer Stark References Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Lords Category:House Stark Category:Lords of Winterfell Category:Lords Paramount Category:Northmen Category:Characters from the North Category:Bannermen of House Baratheon Category:Wardens Category:Status: Dead Category:Kings in the North Category:Kings of the Trident Category:Kings of the Rivers and Hills